An Unexpected Home
by anime0angel
Summary: This is the story of Bilbo Baggins and his cousin Mira Took discovering who they are and where they belong. Friendship and Heartache, Bravery and Fear, and the Journey and Home. Most importantly what it means to belong. Kili/OC The Hobbit with a burglar team instead of just one unsuspecting burglar hobbit.
1. Prolouge

**Hey everyone, this is a story that has been on my mind since I was the first movie. I have been working on it a really long time. Now that the final movie is out I feel it is finally time to reveal my story. Now for those of you who are wondering I am doing a hybrid between the movie and book the best I can. A good bit of dialogue will be from the movie but I will do my best to follow events from the book during the journey. **

**So please enjoy and give me your opinion! :) **

* * *

><p><em>An Unexpected Home<em>

-Prologue-

* * *

><p><em>"My dear Frodo. <em>_You asked me one once if I had told you everything there was to know about my adventures. And while I can honestly say I have told you the truth, I may not have told you all of it. __It began, well, it began as you might expect. In a hole in the ground, there lived two Hobbits. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, full of worms and oozy smells; this was a Hobbit-hole, and that means good food, a warm hearth, and all the comforts of home."_

Bilbo Baggins chuckled as he looked down at the beginnings of his writing. He'd been telling these stories for many years but he never thought he would be writing it all down. A chance to finally set the story straight.

He looked up, as a large stack of letters was set in front of him. As Bilbo reached for the letters his nephew, Frodo, reached for a small parchment sitting in front of him.

"What's all this?" Frodo asked with a grin. Examining it, showed it to be the drawing of two young hobbits. One was a very proper and respectable looking male hobbit and the other was a wild haired female with a fiery smile on her face.

Before Frodo could get a better look, the drawing was snatched out of his hands.

"That is private. Keep your sticky paws off," Bilbo scolded. "It's not ready yet." He said more calmly as he looked down at the picture fondly before tucking it under the large book on his desk and closing the cover.

"Not ready for what?" His nephew asked curiously.

"Reading," Bilbo stated soundly as if it was an obvious fact. Frodo only rolled his eyes and he wondered over to a chest of stuff in the hall. Bag End was not normally this crowded with strange and unusual things, not that most hobbits wouldn't agree that Old Bilbo Baggins was a strange hobbit that possessed unusual things, but Bilbo had recently pulled out many old stored chests and items that Frodo did not even know were hiding in the hobbit hole.

"What on earth are these?" Frodo's uncle exclaimed picking up the stack of letters Frodo had only just sat down.

His nephew barely looked up from the odd helmet his was looking at when he answered, "Replies to the party invitations."

"Oh! Good gracious! Is it today?"

Frodo chuckled at his response. How could he forget this was the day of his own birthday? He'd only been looking forward to it for the last few months.

"They all said they're coming," Frodo informed his uncle, "Except for the Sackville-Bagginses; they're demanding you ask them in person."

Bilbo looked up at Frodo with a fierce look, "Are they, indeed? Over my dead body."

This made Frodo smile and follow his uncle out of the study. "They'd probably find that quite agreeable!" Frodo joked. "They seem to think you have tunnels overflowing with gold."

Bilbo's scoff was enough to tell anyone that this was an old and tired subject, "It was one small chest, hardly overflowing. And it still smells of troll."

He added the stack of letters to a much messier group in the parlor when they heard a knock on the door.

Bilbo looked up with a startled look before darting into the hall grabbing small objects as he went. Frodo saw his uncle stick a few spoons into a tea kettle and put it on a higher shelf.

"What on earth are you doing?" He asked while he followed the old hobbit around the house amused.

"Taking precautions," Bilbo replied seriously, "It's probably her. You know, I caught her making off with the silverware once."

"Who?"

"Lobelia Sackville-Baggins," he exclaimed as they made their way back into the parlor, "She had all my spoons stuffed in her pockets. Hah! Dreadful woman; make sure you keep an eye on her after I'm ... when I'm ... when I'm..." Bilbo seemed to freeze in his actions deep in thought.

Frodo stepped forward cautiously while curiously asking, "When you're...what?"

This seemed to snap Bilbo out of wherever his mind had wondered, "It's nothing. Nothing."

There was another knock on the door and Frodo rolled his eyes.

"The door, Uncle."

Since it seemed Bilbo was not going anywhere quickly Frodo headed to the door to greet their first visitor of the day.

He opened the door and a wide grin split across his face.

On the front step stood a middle-aged hobbit with fiery curls and a kind, lovely face.

"Aunt Mira!" He threw himself into her arms laughing.

"Frodo dear, it's been too long," she replied holding him tightly to her.

Bilbo came running at Frodo's shout.

Bilbo sighed at the sight at the door. It was a delightful sight to see on his birthday, "Mira. What a surprise! Its wonderful to see you!"

He stepped passed Frodo and gave her a good long hug. Mira laughed, "Do you really think I would miss my favorite cousin's 111st birthday?"

"You missed my 110th," Bilbo replied with a raised eyebrow.

Mira's smile fell, "I'm sorry about that Bilbo."

"It's no matter, my dear. Come along, I must show you what I found today."

Bilbo grabbed her hand and dragged her into the house. Mira giggled and shot an amused look to Frodo.

"I'm so very glad it was you at the door my dear Mira. I don't know what I would have done if it was Lobelia. Speaking of which I almost forgot. Hold on a moment, Mira."

Bilbo paused her in the hallway and quickly started shuffling through papers on the table in the parlor.

"You know, some people are beginning to wonder about you, Uncle. They think you're becoming odd," Frodo began as he walked into the room behind them.

"Odd? Hmm," Bilbo offhandedly replied without looking up.

Frodo smirked over at his Aunt Mira."Unsociable," he replied with fake seriousness.

Bilbo snapped his head up with at look towards Frodo.

"Unsociable? Me? Nonsense. Be a good lad and put that on the gate."

Bilbo handed him the sign he'd just finished and Frodo looked at it questioningly before shaking his head and doing as he was told.

Once Frodo left, Bilbo shuffled Mira into the study and presented her with the drawing of the two of them he had found.

"Oh my, this was so long ago. Look at how young we were. I miss those days,"

Mira stared longingly at the drawing while Bilbo looked at her sadly.

"Don't we all," he agreed, "It hasn't been the same since you left Bag End. I've missed you."

He wrapped his arms around her again, happy for her presence.

"Now enough of this sappy stuff. Look what I've been working on," Bilbo stated as he cleared his throat and stepped away.

He opened his book to show her the first lines of the story.

"I'm writing it all down. I think it is time for our story to be told properly."

"Oh Bilbo…"

"I could use a little help you know. I don't think I could do it justice all alone."

Mira smiled, "I would be honored to help you write it all down. You are right, it is time."

They smiled at each other with a gleam of their old mischievous friendship shinning through.

Bilbo nodded and turned away.

"Where has Frodo gone off to? He should be done by now."

Bilbo plotted out to the garden catching Frodo just as he finished nailing the sign to the post.

"You think he'll come?" Frodo asked as he stood up from the gate.

"Who?" Bilbo stood back to inspect Frodo's work on the sign.

"Gandalf."

"Gandalf's coming?" Mira interceded excitedly.

Bilbo laughed at her enthusiasm, "Ahhh. He wouldn't miss a chance to lite up his whiz-poppers! He'll give us quite a show, you'll see."

"Alright then, I'm off," Frodo announced before taking off down the row.

"Off to where?" Mira asked.

"East Farthing woods," He replied. "I'm going to surprise him," he shouted as he reached the top of the hill.

"Well, go on then! You don't want to be late." Bilbo shouted just as Frodo ran out of sight.

Bilbo sat down on the garden bench and pulled out his pipe. Mira smiled down at him, "I'll go get that book of ours so we can get to work. And you know as well as I do Frodo won't be late. That is a trait of Gandalf's."

Bilbo blew a perfect smoke ring and chuckled at Mira's declaration.

He watched the smoke ring float off into to sky as Mira shut the door behind her.

"He doesn't approve of being late. Not that I ever was. _In those days, I was always on time. I was entirely respectable much more so than Mira. And nothing unexpected ever happened_."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed reading this! I'll upload the next chapter after I get my 5th review. Have an Merry Christmas tonight and tomorrow for those who celebrate and have a great season and winter break for everyone else.<strong>

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the next installment of An Unexpected Home. I was gonna upload it on New Years Eve but I didn't get around to it. I hope everyone had a happy New Year! **

**I want to thank Marina Okenshield, XOXOSorry-I-Don't-Do-DrugsXOXO, and LazySmurf247 for the lovely reviews. Plus all the followers that found my story over winter break. **

**So without further ado please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>An Unexpected Home<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>60 years earlier...<strong>

Bilbo Baggins sat out in his garden enjoying the calm sunny morning. It was one of those relaxing days where he had no errands or work and could just sit back and relax. He leaned back and blew out a smoke ring. He closed his eyes and let the cool breeze wash over his face.

Just as he was going to take a deep breath of fresh air, he was hit in the face with a cloud of smoke. As he coughed it out, he noticed a very large person standing in front of him on the other side of the fence. The person made no move to introduce himself but rather stood staring at Bilbo with an amused look on his face.

Bilbo stared at him confused trying to decipher who he was. He was very tall, as tall as the Big People with a very long grey beard. He wore all grey and held a staff. Definitely not someone that often wondered through The Shire.

"Good morning," Bilbo started hoping to provoke a response from the stranger.

"What do you mean?" The stranger replied, "Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?"

By the time he was done Bilbo's jaw was hanging limply. Definitely not the response he was expecting. He snapped his mouth shut so not to seem rude.

"All of them at once, I suppose."

The stranger looked disapprovingly at him and Bilbo started shuffling in his spot confused and uncomfortable.

"Can I help you?"

The stranger stood a little straighter and therefore taller while evaluating Bilbo.

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

Again, Bilbo's jaw dropped only this time it took a bit more work to get it to shut as he gapped like a fish. "An adventure? Now, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures."

He quickly tried to make himself look busy so he could get the stranger to leave. "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner, hm, mm" He said as he got the mail out of the box and scuttled his way up the path.

Hopefully he could get the man to leave before Mira could come out of the house. Last thing he needed was her running about again with ideas of adventures, leaving Bilbo to pick up after her. He'd only just got her to settle down her childish dreams and turn her into a respectable hobbit.

"Good morning," He said to the stranger when he noticed he still stood at the gate.

"To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling buttons at the door."

This stopped Bilbo in his tracks halfway to the door. "Beg your pardon?"

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."

This stranger knew his name!

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Bilbo asked still frozen to his spot.

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm-"

"Gandalf!"

A blur of fiery red flew down the front path to the gate and launched itself into Gandalf's arms. "Oh it has been so long. It is wonderful to see you Gandalf," Mira exclaimed. Sure enough, Bilbo's untamable cousin had found out about their visitor. She was wearing a simple dark blue dress with marigold designs and trimming. It made her equally untamable curly red hair look brighter.

The old wizard chuckled at her enthusiasm, "As it is wonderful to see you my dear Mira. I had no idea you were living at Bag End."

Bilbo deflated. He had hoped to keep her in the dark to this guest.

"Where else would I be? You can't ever separate Bilbo and I. We're a team remember?"

He smiled fondly with a mischievous glint in his eye, "Aye, that I do."

Suddenly the thought struck Bilbo and he could finally remember.

"Gandalf...not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Ha, ha! Well. Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business."

Gandalf frowned severely at the hobbit.

"And where else should I be?"

The smirk on Bilbo's face fell off and he coughed trying to brush off his last comment.

"Bilbo! Don't be rude," Mira scolded swatting at his knee as he was farther up the hill, "Don't mind him Gandalf he got old and 'respectable' but give him a little time and you will see he hasn't really changed much. He just wants people to think he has."

Bilbo grumbled offensively behind her while Gandalf chuckled at her description of her cousin.

"Well, I'm pleased to find you both remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. Well that's decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."

Mira looked at Gandalf confused, only then realizing she had missed half of the conversation.

"Inform the who?" Bilbo asked alarmed, "What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you."

"Adventures!" Mira exclaimed looking to Gandalf like a kid being given candy. Bilbo felt like hitting himself.

"Not today, not-. Mira, come along! I suggest you try over The Hill or across The Water."

"Oh come now Bilbo don't be that way! He is offering an adventure! Bilbo!" Mira chased after Bilbo up the garden path to the door all the while trying to stop him and bring him back down. Bilbo on the other hand was gesturing his pipe towards Gandalf and swatting her away.

"No we are not going Mira. Good morning." He said as he shut the door firmly behind him after attempting and failing at pulling Mira inside.

Mira huffed at the door before turning back around to Gandalf. "Don't worry about him. I'll have a good talk with him today and I will get him to come around. What kind of adventure are you talking about?" Mira asked coming back to the gate. Her disgruntled look quickly morphing into a look of excitement.

"A grand one. No worries all will be explained tonight. Make sure you prepare plenty of supper."

"How many are coming?"

Gandalf gave a mischievous look that only said 'she should be prepared for anything' and probably that she shouldn't tell Bilbo. She nodded conspiratorially in response.

"Now I must be off. I'll be back tonight. Do try and talk to that cousin of yours."

She smiled and hurried off into the house. There, Bilbo was waiting by the door.  
>"What did he say to you?"<p>

"Nothing you need to worry about at the moment dear cousin."

"I don't think it a wise idea to get mixed up in any adventures. Hardly a respectable business."

"Can you hear yourself right now?"

"Now Mira- What is that?"

Bilbo rushed over to the door and pressed his ear to it at the strange noise coming from the other side. He quickly scurried to the window only to jump back when he saw Gandalf's face staring back.

Mira laughed, "Look at yourself, Bilbo. You've become too uptight. What happened to my favorite cousin who was always up for fun? Who would have jumped at the chance for an adventure?"

"He grew up."

"Well why would he do that?"

* * *

><p><strong>So the story begins. Well everyone what do you think? I'm hoping to update about once a week. For now it will be easy but once classes start back up I tend to get a little busy and forgetful about what day it is. <strong>

**Please review! I love to hear what you all have to say. And I crave criticism. : P**

**Til next time! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I was going to update this on Friday but that is when I flew back to Michigan for school and spent the evening with my grandma and completely forgot. Then today was spent moving back in and what not. But without further ado her it is. They finally meet the dwarves.**

**Big thanks to my new followers! Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious, kittycatcharlie, sal0006, DoodleBisch, animexchick**

**Thoroughly Misguided:**** Thanks so much for the review! I've never had anyone say that about my writing before and it was very appreciated. I hope I can keep it up as that was my intention. As for your critique, you are absolutely right! I plan to bounce loosely between the book and story for the first half of the story. There were things I really liked about the movies that they changed from the book and vice versa, also ways of plot that I think will help expand more upon my OC. This way maybe readers will also be a little less expectant about what is to come. So Thanks!**

**Marina Oakenshield****: **** Thanks!**

**LazySmurf247:**** Its you again! Thanks so much for the encouragement. I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**MidnightTales357**** : **** Thanks! And I hope you got my review for your story as well!**

* * *

><p>An Unexpected Home<p>

-Chapter 2-

* * *

><p>Night had set over the small town of Hobbiton. Yet there was still quite a ruckus coming from Bag End, which the hobbits from The Shire were not wholly unaccustomed to knowing the adventurous, Took that lived there.<p>

"I just don't understand why you won't even consider learning more information about the offer and thinking on it." Mira chide while she bustled around the kitchen preparing food for the evening.

"There is no need to consider any offers when we are perfectly fine as we are. Now what are you doing? You've been cooking all evening." Bilbo asked as he reached around her to taste the stew she was working on but she slapped his hand away with the spoon.

"Hey! I have not been cooking all evening. I'm just hungry is all. The fish is not going to cut it. I want stew as well." Bilbo rubbed the back of his hand as he sat back down at his place.

"Don't you think it is a bit much? Its like you're cooking for a whole army." Mira spun around and pointed her spoon at him. "Who is the cook in this house?"

"You are."

"Exactly. Don't question me."

Bilbo sighed and Mira tested her stew. "It's missing something. I think I may have basil in the pantry." She hurried out of the room calling behind her, "Go ahead and start dinner without me. I'll be a while."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Could you get that?" Bilbo could hear her call from the other room. He sighed and dropped the fork in his hand. "Yes."

He went to the door and pulled it open quickly, hoping to help this visitor on their way so he could get back to his dinner. Only the person on the other side was one he had least expected.

A very large and very bald dwarf stood on his doorstep. "Dwalin, at your service," He greeted with a bow.

Shocked, Bilbo stumbled out a greeting of his own while quickly tying up his robe. "Bilbo Baggins, at yours."

The intimidating dwarf then walked straight into the house without invitation. Bilbo was so startled and confused he could hardly stop him.

"D-do we know each other?" Bilbo asked

"No." Was the response from the dwarf, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Which way, laddie? Is it down here?"

Bilbo really didn't know what to make of the situation. There had to be some kind of a misunderstanding.

"I-is what down where?"

The dwarf turned back on him while tossing Bilbo his rather large coat and growled out, "Supper. He said there'd be food, and lots of it."

"H-He said? Who said?" Bilbo asked but got no response as the dwarf continued further into the house following the smell of food.

Mira walked back into the kitchen just as Dwalin sat down in Bilbo's spot. She nearly dropped the jar she was holding in her surprise. She did not expect a dwarf to be in her kitchen when she returned.

"Um, Hello."

Dwalin quickly stood back up at the sight of the dwarrowdam. "My apologies Miss. I wasn't told anyone else would be here. Dwalin at your service." He said with a courteous bow.

Mira smiled welcomingly, "Mira Took at yours," She said with a small curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He reached forward for her hand and place a polite kiss on her knuckles, "The pleasure is all mine, lass"

Mira giggled in delight. This was the first dwarf she had ever properly met and so far the experience was going splendidly. So much for the coarse and rude dwarves she'd heard so much about growing up.

"Please help yourself." Mira invited gesturing to the food at the table.

He quickly sat down and dug into the food on Bilbo's plate. Mira smiled excitedly and made for the parlor. She ran into Bilbo as soon as she passed the threshold.

"There is a dwarf in our kitchen." Bilbo said frantically looking over her shoulder into the kitchen behind.

"Yes I see that." She replied trying not to laugh at his wide eyes.

"Why?" Bilbo grabbed her wrists and quietly pulled her farther into the parlor.

"I don't know. But isn't it exciting?" She grinned at him with one of her addictive smiles, "Did he say where he was from?"

However Bilbo was much too flustered by the unwanted guest to notice.

"No. No he didn't say anything. He just barged right in talking about someone saying there was food."

Mira's eyes lit up in understanding. Gandalf had sent him. Bilbo immediately took notice, "You know something!"

Mira quickly backtracked wiping the excitement off her face, "What? No, I don't know anything."

She turned to go back to the kitchen trying to maintain a serious look, but Bilbo was having none of it. He tried to drag her back by her elbow.

"Mira…"

Mira turned back to him bracing both hands on the kitchen doorway.

"Honestly Bilbo. I don't know what's going on anymore then you do. Now I must check the stew."

She spun with a flourish back into the kitchen before darting her head back into the parlor once more. "And don't be rude to our guest."

Mira somehow got Bilbo to sit down quietly in kitchen while she finished the stew. He sat in the back corner of the kitchen behind their guest with a disturbed look on his face. Not that Mira blamed him. Their guest was quite… aggressive with his food. At least Mira had the stew to focus on.

None to soon, Dwalin, as she had learned his name to be, finished his food, "Mmmm. … Very good, this. Any more?" Mira smiled, pleased that he enjoyed her cooking.

"The stew is not ready just yet, though we have plenty of food. Bilbo?" Her call seemed to snap him out of his dazed, "What? Uh, oh, yes, yes"

Quickly searching the room he spotted a plate of biscuits on the windowsill. He picked them up to bring them to the table before pausing and stuffing one into his nightgown pocket. Mira looked at him disapprovingly but he shrugged her off.

"Help yourself," he said slightly strained. The dwarf dug into the biscuits with fervor. You would think he hadn't eaten in days.

Bilbo had begun to have enough of ignoring that they had an unwanted guest. Rude or not Bilbo Baggins was not going to let a stranger take advantage of their non-confrontational hobbit ways.

"Well. It's just that, um, we weren't expecting company."

Suddenly, the doorbell rung for a second time that night.

"That'll be the door," the intimidating dwarf growled at him.

Wide eyed, Bilbo snapped his gaze to his cousin. He could see the smile starting to creep onto her face but all she did was shrug her shoulders in a noncommittal response.

Upon opening the door Bilbo was faced with another dwarf. This one was much shorter and older then the last. Bilbo stood stock still in shock as the dwarf bowed and introduced himself.

"Balin, at your service."

"Good evening," Bilbo responded feeling the dread set in. There was another one.

The old dwarf nodded in agreement, "Yes, yes it is, though I think it might rain later. Am I late?" He said as he stepped into the house.

Bilbo scrutinized him, "Late for what?"

Why did these dwarves think there was something going on here?

His train of thought was abruptly cut off by the exclamation of the dwarf in front of him. "Oh, ha ha! Evening, brother."

The older dwarf approached the more intimidating dwarf that had somehow ventured into the parlor unnoticed. They greeted each other amiably, "Oh, by my beard, you are shorter and whiter than last we met."

Bilbo quickly scanned the area for his cousin. Where had she run off? The question was quickly answered by said cousin careening around the corner to the entrance hall from the back hallway. "We are all out of biscuits." She whispered hurriedly before straightening beside him to gaze at their new guest.

"There is another one?" She asked quite excited.

"Whiter, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us," the older one spoke with a wink. They laughed as they grabbed each other's shoulders. Unexpectedly they roughly knocked their heads together in greeting, eliciting a startled gasp from Mira at their actions. Bilbo looked on in wonder, not quite sure what to make of the dwarves in his parlor or the amused smile quickly spreading across his cousin's face.

"Here brother. You must meet the lady of the house," Dwalin announced guiding his brother to the fiery red head. Mira curtsied politely, "Mira Took, at your service."

"Balin at yours," the old dwarf greeted while bowing and giving a polite kiss to the knuckles on her right hand. Mira's smile seemed to brighten even more if possible. She was quite enjoying this Dwarven greeting custom.

"She will be the one cooking for us tonight, brother. Mighty fine cook the lass is," Dwalin praised her.

"Wonderful," Balin replied while still holding onto her hand. He gave it a few short pats as he continued to her, "We should take a look at the store room to see what we are working with. Come along brother."

And with that they stepped pass Mira and headed down the hallway.

"Uh, excuse me," Bilbo quickly took off after them trying to beat them to the pantry. Mira followed dutifully behind him clearly amused by the situation. "Sorry, I hate to interrupt, ah, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house."

"Have you eaten?" Mira heard Dwalin ask his brother as they approached the pantry. The cousins found them rifling through the food and pouring themselves mugs of ale.

"It's not that I don't like visitors; I-I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting." Bilbo tried to explain while getting more flustered as dwarves dug farther into the pantry.

"Very articulate, Bilbo," Mira laughed when she saw the dwarves were ignoring him.

Bilbo sent her a warning glare before continuing, "The thing is, um-"

Mira watched amused as the brothers in the pantry inspected a block of blue cheese.

"It's gone blue."

"It's riddled with mold."

Dwalin took the cheese from his brother and tossed it over his shoulder and out of the pantry. Mira casually stepped to the left to avoid it while Bilbo watched it sail by with an alarmed look on his face.

"The thing is, um, I," Bilbo tried to start again, "I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh, but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry." Bilbo raised his hands in a peace making gesture and the dwarves turned to look at him silently. Bilbo froze startled by the silence. Mira looked on interested in what was to happen.

Balin inclined his head towards Bilbo, "Apology accepted."

Bilbo did a double take as Mira laughed brightly.

Balin shoved a mug at Dwalin, "Ah, now fill it up, brother, don't stint."

The shrill ring of the doorbell was heard over Mira's giggles.

"I'll get it!" Mira shouted in excitement, springing away towards the front door. Bilbo looked back and forth frantically unsure who to deal with first, his unexpected guests in the pantry or his overly enthused cousin.

Mira opened the front door to find two young, and decisively handsome dwarves standing on the other side. Mira smiled brightly at the two of them before greeting them with a slightly dazed voice that she tried to suppress, "Hello." How many dwarves did Gandalf send to them?

Both grinned at her being surprised at the beautiful Dwarf maid that answered the door. No one told them she would be here.

"Fili." The blond one announced.

"And Kili." The dark brunette followed after him. They must be brothers she thought.

"At your service." They said in unison while bowing. Mira couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. This evening was turning into something far more exciting then she'd experienced in years. The dark haired dwarf, Kili, leaned in and grabbed her hand. Like the others, he laid a polite kiss on her knuckles before rising. Only this time Mira could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

"You must be Mrs. Boggins." Kili greeted happily. The smile on Mira's face fell but the amusement didn't leave her eyes.

"Not quite. But close." She replied trying desperately not to laugh whole heartily at the mistake.

She was just about to invite them in when her cousin came barreling up behind her.

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house."

Bilbo stepped around Mira quickly trying to close the door before more dwarves could enter his home.

"Bilbo!" Mira scolded at being pushed to the side and being rude to guest.

He almost got the door closed before both young dwarves outside push against it to stop from getting locked out.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" The brunette asked worriedly while pushing against the door. Mira felt bad for the two of them for Bilbo's harsh treatment.

"No one told us." The blond added sounding offended.

"No, nothing's been cancelled." Mira chirped from over Bilbo's shoulder.

"Well, that's a relief." Kili sighed while pushing his way in with his brother behind him.

Kili immediately took off towards the hall to look around while Fili dumped his weapons into Bilbo's hands.

"Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened."

Mira shut the door behind them all and turned as Kili came back into sight.

"It's nice, this place. D'you do it yourself?"

"Thank you." Mira smiled at the same time Bilbo said, "Ah, no, it's been in the family for years."

Mira's eyebrows shot up her forehead as she caught Kili wiping his muddy boots on the chest in the foyer.

"That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?!" Bilbo called straining under the weight of the weapons.

Mira was in front of the dwarf in a flash. She poked her finger into his chest quite roughly and growled at him, "Foot off the box or you lose it."

Kili smirked cheekily at her, "Oh?"

She raised an eyebrow at him in challenge but her glare started to regain her passed amusement.

Kili chuckled at her and took his foot off the box. "My apologies, my lady."

Kili was soon pulled away from her and towards the dinning room by the large tattooed dwarf. "Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand."

"Mister Dwalin," Kili said with awe as he wrapped his arm around the older's back. He led them to the dinning room where the benches were flipped onto the table and all the furniture was being shifted.

"Let's shove this out, otherwise we'll never get everyone in," Balin directed. These dwarves moved fast, Mira thought.

"Ev-everyone? How many more are there?" Of course that was the only part Bilbo caught onto. Mira ignored him and stood in the entryway for the dinning room.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Naw we've got this Lassie." Dwalin responded from the other side of the room.

"Where do you want this?" Fili asked as he shoved a large cabinet from behind towards her.

"Ah that can be moved to hallway near the study. Just this way."

Mira guided them around the corner making sure nothing fell and broke.

The long shrill call of the doorbell rang through the house. Mira could hear Bilbo's hysterical voice all the way down the hallway. He was not handling this as well as she thought he would. Maybe she should have warned him.

"Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If- if- If this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste."

Mira heard a rather large thump come from the front door along with lots of grumbling. Worried she quickly sprinted off to the front hall. She was surprised to see her cousin unharmed but with a pile of dwarves on the floor. Bilbo was glaring at something just outside the door that Mira couldn't see. Her confusion was quickly cleared when Gandalf ducked into the hobbit hole.

"Gandalf! You made it!"

Two pair of eyes turned to Mira at that moment. One pair was joyful and kind while the other was shocked and slightly angry.

"You knew," Bilbo growled at her.

She smiled sheepishly back at him, "Maybe just a little. Gandalf said he was bringing people over. He just wasn't specific about who."

Bilbo looked about ready to lecture her but his attention was quickly diverted back to the dwarves. Most of which had been able to untangle themselves and make their way to the pantry. Bilbo seemed to struggle between stopping them and scolding his cousin. Mira learned his answer when he took off down the hall shouting at the dwarves, "Those are my plates! Excuse me! Not my wine. Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please! ...Excuse me."

Mira grinned up at Gandalf. This was going to be a most fun night.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you all like introductions? Hope you really enjoyed the chapter! Please review!<strong>

**See you next week. **


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I'm updating a little earlier then I normally would because I am having a great day! I don't have class tomorrow, talked to my advisor getting my senior year figured out, and found my senior thesis mentor. Just chillin at the Union and I thought why don't I share my good day with others. So here is my next chapter, I feel it is kinda short same as chapter four (if you call at least a 1000 words short) but chapter 5 will be really long so I think it will make up for it. **

**Anyway, thanks to **CompletelyMisunderstood109, BlueEyedGunSlinger, EllieMarieG, HappyteddybearLOL, jepenner, sessysbaby666, tiffany. harvey. 12177, Cmusiclover92, ashley. sealy. 1 **for following me I really appreciate it!**

**Reviews:**

**Guest (1): **I am so happy to hear you like Mira. I know from reading myself that a lot of times OCs can be a hit or miss with people. So I hope I can keep her just as lovable throughout my story.

**LazySmurf247: **Hey! Yeah I haven't seen that movie yet but if you want to watch of a lot of Aiden Turner being hot with long hair check out Being Human (the British version) he plays a vampire in that show. I personally have a think for guys with curly hair(e.i Aiden Turner, my boyfriend) lol

**Marina Oakenshield: **Glad you think so! Hopefully it only gets better.

**Giggles789: **But of course! I have no intention of quitting anytime soon.

**HappyteddybearLOL, DoddleBisch, Guest (2): **Glad you all love it!

**Here it is enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>An Unexpected Home<em>

-Chapter 3-

* * *

><p>Mira eventually found herself in the atrium between the pantry and the dinning room watching Bilbo scurry around the dwarves trying to stop them as they ignored him. A rather large dwarf emerged from the pantry with all three large cheese wheels and Mira looked on astounded. They didn't intend to eat everything did they? She supposed there were quite a large number of them.<p>

"Excuse me. A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?" Bilbo protested.

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block." Another dwarf replied in passing. Mira burst out in laughter. These dwarves were very amusing indeed. Mira's laughter was toned down in to giggles at Bilbo's desperate glare towards her. Mira only shrugged and stepped out of the way as two dwarves walked in behind her carrying chairs.

"No, no, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair! No, I'm sorry, you'll have to take it back please. Take it back...It's antique, not for sitting on!" Bilbo pleaded.

Mira decided it was time to intercede on her cousin's behalf.

"Here I'll take that for you. There are chairs in the parlor you can use, sorry," Mira said smiling up at the dwarf she had yet to meet. Actually she didn't know who most of them were now that she thought about it.

The two young dwarves she had met earlier shortly cut her off on her way to the study, to hide Bilbo's precious chair.

"Let us help you with that," The blonde, Fili, said while taking the chair out of her arms. While the brunette, Kili, came up on her other side placing a hand on her back to guide her along, "So you know our names but you never introduced yourself."

"You're right. With all the commotion I seem to have forgotten. My apologies. Mira Took, at your service." She gave them a small curtsy while leading them into the study. Then, remembering their previous mix up she added, "I'm Bilbo's cousin."

"His cousin? But aren't you a dw-" Kili was quickly cut off by a jab to his ribs administered by his brother.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my lady," Fili cut in while giving a kiss to the back of her hand. That was the fourth one tonight. She was starting to feel very special.

"Thank you. Now I need both of your help. There are far too many dwarves in my house that I don't know the names of."Both brothers grinned at her.

"I think we could teach you them all," Fili agreed. Kili leaned in close to her ear and whispered conspiratorially, "Be warned there will be a test at the end." Mira's bright laughter filled the halls again as she led them back to the kitchen. She was sure this was the most she had laughed in months.

* * *

><p>Mira sat on the kitchen counter with a bowl of her stew in hand while the brothers leaned on either side of her.<p>

"Ok lets see if I have this straight," She started through bits of stew, "We have Oin and Gloin who are brothers and they are the ones setting up the table. Then there is Bifur, who only speaks dwarvish, just over there and he is cousin to Bofur and Bombur. Who are standing at the far end of the table. In the pantry are the brothers Dori, Nori, and Ori. And I should beware Nori stealing the valuables, right?" The brothers smirked as they nodded while she pointed out each dwarf respectively. "And finally, there is Balin and Dwalin who were the first to arrive. And you're Fili. And you're Kili. Did I get them all correct?" She looked at them with a hopeful smile as she impatiently waited for their response.

"Well done!" Fili praised her.

"You forgot the wizard," Kili inputted.

Mira rolled her eyes and gave him a look, "I've known Gandalf my whole life. I didn't need to learn his name. So there are 12 of you in all. Maybe I should have made more stew."

"Thirteen of us actually. That's why we had Gandalf pick a fourteenth so it wouldn't be unlucky," Fili corrected.

"Yeah. Uncle is just a little late. And it looks like it will be fifteen now brother." Kili grinned and leaned around Mira to look at his brother.

Before Mira could comment the brothers were called for by Dwalin in the dinning room to help carry something. They both extended a hand out to her and she grabbed them both to hop down from her perch.

Once they were gone Mira placed her bowl in the sink and wondered off to find her cousin.

When she found him, she noticed at some point he had changed out of his nightclothes and into something more appropriate for visitors.

However he was looking at their guests less like visitors and more like intruders.

Mira looked into the dinning room to see exactly what was causing her cousin so much distress. All twelve dwarves were sitting around the table filling their plates and having all but a full out food fight.

Bofur, the dwarf with the funny hat, tossed a dumpling across the far end of the table to his brother, "Bombur, catch!"

Bombur successfully caught it in his mouth and the room cheered.

Mira snickered, "It's just food Bilbo. We can always get more."

Just then Fili jumped up on the table with a few tankards of ale, kicking food aside as he walked down the center of the table.

"Who wants an ale? There you go."

"Its more then just the food Mira. They have taken over the house!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"I think your exaggerating there. They've only taken over the dinning room and pantry."

Bilbo groaned and Mira stepped back to avoid being splashed by the ale spitting out of Oin's ear trumpet.

Over the cheer of the dwarves Mira could hear someone counting down. On three all the dwarves began downing their ale. The room became startlingly quiet. Mira leaned over to Bilbo's ear, "Well that shut them up didn't it?" Mira gave him a small smile trying to lighten his mood. But when the first burp broke through the silence, Bilbo gave her a disgusted look. "Aw," she put her arm around his shoulders and led him away, "Lets get you some food. It will make you feel better."

"Is there even any left?" Bilbo asked bitterly. Mira only laughed at his expression. "Do you think I'd let you starve? I saved you some. What would you do without me?"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do ya all think? Do you like the interaction between characters? Let me know what you think and Review! <strong>

**Thank you and enjoy your weekend!**

**I'll see you all next week!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back as promised! I feel like I should have gotten a lot more writing down this week then I did (I've only had three days of class since my last update) But alas I did not. This is another short chapter. I didn't realized how short until tonight so if I get my shit together and get up to chapter 8 done this weekend I'll post the next (and much longer one) later this weekend but we will see. **

**Thanks to **A Very Desperate Reader, DreamBigandBeUnique, Lulalulale, andomsruinedmylife2213, Amamiya. Mizuki, killthepain62 **for following! It's great to have you on the team. **

**Reviews:**

**LazySmurf247: **I'll get around to watching it eventually. I read the books (idk if you have) but shit gets fucked up fast. And I'm really glad you liked the chapter!

**DoodleBisch: **Thanks! I love writing their interactions it is one of the reasons I keep going with this story but I have to admit I personally like Mira and Bilbo's interaction better. Idk how much you guys have read yet but they hold a special place in my heart.

**Thoroughly Misguided: **Your review made me so giddy when I got it! Thank you so much! And updating every week is the plan lets hope I can stick to it!

**All right lets get this started! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>An Unexpected Home<em>

-Chapter 4-

* * *

><p>The hobbits' peace did not last long for soon dinner was over and the dwarves started to disperse around the house. Mira hung back as Bilbo stormed his way through the Hobbit Hole.<p>

"Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth!"

Bilbo yelled at one as he grabbed it out of his hands.

"But it's full of holes!" Bofur argued.

"It's supposed to look like that, it's crochet."

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it," the dwarf cheekily replied before being smacked on the shoulder by Dwalin giving him a pointed look towards the lass. Mira blushed and hid her amusement behind a cough.

Bilbo turned and growled, "Bebother and confusticate these dwarves!"

Mira leaned against the wall next to him with a smile on her face. "You're only instigating them, Bilbo."

Bilbo growled and moved away from her but she only followed behind him.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked as he stopped Bilbo's rant through the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo growled as he tried to get away from all the commotion. "I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?"

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them."

Mira laughed as she watched Nori and Bofur play tug of war the a chain of sausages, "I think they are very amusing." She added.

"Oh good for you Mira but I don't want to get used to them," Bilbo countered while starting off though the house again, "The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pi-pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing."

"I'm not dealing with that," Mari piped up as they stopped in the atrium.

"I don't understand what they are doing in my house!" Bilbo scowled as softly as he could while shooting a glare at his cousin.

One of the dwarves came to stand in front of Bilbo and Mira and asked timidly, "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

Mira went to answer but was cut off by the handsome blond, Fili.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me."

He plucked the plate out of Ori's hand testing its weight before chucking it down the hallway. Gandalf ducked out of the way as Mira gasped with her mouth open.

"No you'll-" She shouted before she saw Kili catch the plate and toss it behind his back into the kitchen where she heard it being caught by another Dwarf. She stared dumbfounded at Fili stating amazed, "That was actually quite impressive."

Fili grinned at her while bouncing a bowl back and forth with his elbows, showing off to the amazed Dwarrowdam. He passed the bowl on to his brother and Kili winked at her as she watched him catch it. She felt the heat rise to her face again as she laughed at their attempts of flirting with her. Soon more dishes and utensils followed the first as the dwarves all begin throwing them to each other. Gandalf had to duck to avoid being hit and Mira soon had to as well.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo shouted his voice quickly rising in pitch.

The dwarves in the dinning room began beating the utensils together at a rhythmic beat.

"And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh, d'hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives," Bofur replied mockingly.

"_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_," Kili began to sing and Mira spun to face him surprised.

"_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_," She heard just over her shoulder from Fili as he tossed a plate over her head to his brother.

"_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_," the rest of the dwarves jumped in, "_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_" At that line Mira burst into joyous laughter. The dwarves continued to sing, encouraged by Mira's laughter.

"_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you've finished, if any are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_."

Kili grabbed her hand a spun her to face him and swung her around the room in a dance. He led her down the hall into the kitchen and back around into the dinning room. He dipped her down just as a fork came flying past her head. Kili's smile was contagious and Mira could feel no fear as he lead her through the dance. They went up onto the bench next to the table and back down again next to Balin, all the while dodging dishes and utensils that skimmed just overhead. Kili gave her one last spin before letting her loose. The momentum of the spin made her loose her balance and she fell backwards only to be caught by Fili. He smiled down at her before bringing her back to her feet.

"_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_!"

Bilbo gruffly pushed past the dwarves to stand by Mira's side only to pause when he saw that all the dishes were clean and stacked at the table. Mira laughed along with the rest of the guest at Bilbo's surprise. Suddenly there were three loud thumps on the door and the whole room went silent except Mira. Quickly noticing the sudden change in tension in the room Mira looked to Gandalf, "What's going on?"

Gandalf looked at Mira sagely, "He is here."

* * *

><p><strong>So what ya thinking? Sorry there isn't more but there is definitely so much more coming. <strong>

**If you have any questions, comments, or criticisms( both good and bad) I appreciate all and respond to all! But seriously guys I am so unbelievably motivated by review and that is probably why I didn't get much done this week. Updating on Thursdays sucks for getting reviews I have noticed.**

**So please review!**

**See you next week!**


	6. Chapter 5

**So here it is the long awaited three thousand word chapter. I'm glad to finally be rid of thinking about it. Not that I don't like it but just that it's taken up so much of my time. It does however have some of my favorite Mira- Bilbo interactions in it. Just forewarning I've gotten a little behind on writing (Because of that stupid chapter 7) I currently have no chapter 9 but hopefully I can fix that to stay on schedule. Anyway moving on because I really could talk all night about my writing and what I'm planning and thinking. **

**Big thanks to **SneakyTurtle, shattered-glass-slipper1, Decepticon Chick, Fireleaf the medicine cat, Verainnette, AysuOfTheMoonlitWater, SongbirdAnnie, hannahizar, IceSnowQueen, Sherlock Moriaty, Titeseve, Mockingjay941 **for following/favorite-ing my story!**

**Reviews:**

**Marina Oakenshield:** Thanks! I really just used the movie version because I hear it better in my mind not that they are all too different from each other.

**Animexchick:** Thanks so much! I' m always glad to hear reader like Mira. As for Thorin I guess you get to see a bit this chapter. And as for Mira and Bilbo , They will clash just as much as any siblings would. I picture their relationship a lot like my brothers and I's relationship.

**Giggles789:** Yes he is. Dun Dun Dun. lol

**(Both) Guests:** Thank you so much!

**Lets get started!**

* * *

><p><em>An Unexpected Home<em>

-Chapter 5-

* * *

><p>Mira and Bilbo somehow made their way to the front of the group as the door was opened. On the other side stood a handsome and rather intimidating dwarf. He strode in with such natural surety that, had Mira not lived in Bag End herself, she would have thought he did.<p>

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door," the dwarf stated in a deep rumbling voice.

Mira quickly looked to Gandalf and then to her cousin.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo argued.

Mira pressed her lips together to keep herself from smiling too brightly at the look on Gandalf's face.

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, Mira Took, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Said leader, handed his cloak to Kili with nod of his head before turning on the two hobbits in the entryway. Mira almost felt like shrinking back at his intense gaze.

"So, these are the ones you spoke of? You didn't tell me one of them was a dwarf woman," he said to Gandalf with a small glare, "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, Ms. Took, have you done much fighting?"

"Depends on what you mean by fighting?" Mira countered feeling a little uncomfortable under his harsh stare.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked, not really following the conversation.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" He clarified but unfortunately Mira's cousin didn't seem to understand at all.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know," Bilbo stated proudly before faltering at the judgmental look he got in return, "but I fail to see why that's relevant."

Mira nudged Bilbo hard in the ribs before whispering at him, "I really don't think that's what he meant."

Thorin sighed and turned slightly towards the company without losing eye contact with the hobbit in front of him, "Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." All the dwarves laughed and turned back towards the dinning room. "And I will not have a woman as part of this company," he whispered harshly to Gandalf but not quietly enough for Mira not to hear.

Mira stepped forward to defend herself but Bilbo grabbed her elbow and stopped her. Bilbo shook his head at her to tell her to keep quiet. Mira huffed. It would do her no good to get angry with the leader of the company. She pulled away from Bilbo and stomped off the to kitchen. When she came back to the dinning room with a calming pot of tea, the entire company sat around the table staring at their leader at the head.

Someone had given him a bowl of her stew and all patiently waited for him to speak. It was a stark change from raucous cheer from before. Gandalf patted a chair he placed in front of himself and offered Mira the seat. Mira glanced warily to the right of the seat at Thorin before deciding she wouldn't let him stop her from sitting where she wanted in her own home. So she nodded.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" The old Balin began.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms," Thorin replied. Mira had no idea what they were talking about but she choose to listen anyway as she sat the pot down on the tea cabinet in the hallway to get a cup.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Someone else prodded. She heard Thorin sigh, "They will not come."

She could hear the disappointed sounds coming from the rest as she turned to come back to the room.

"They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

Mira headed for her seat between Thorin and Gandalf when Bilbo finally spoke up from the corner of the room. "You're going on a quest?"

This stopped Mira in her tracks. Her head whipped around to face her cousin, "Really? You're truly not keeping up tonight, cousin."

"Bilbo, my dear fellow," Gandalf intercede before there was a squabble between the two, "let us have a little more light."

When Bilbo came back with a new candle, Gandalf reached around Mira to lay a map on the table.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

Bilbo placed a hand on Mira's shoulder as he leaned over to get a look at the map. "The Lonely Mountain," he read off the page. The name sounded familiar to Mira. Like she had heard it once a long time ago, but her thoughts were interrupted by the Dwarves.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time."

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

Bilbo pulled back away from the map and tightened his grip on Mira's shoulder at the word beast.

"Uh, What beast?" He asked concerned.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

"Oh lovely," Mira interrupted sarcastically at the same time Bilbo interceded, "Yes, I know what a dragon is."

The scrap of a chair on wood turned all heads to the other end of the table.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie," a young looking dwarf shouted.

His older brother yanked him back into his seat as a clamor rose up among the other dwarves.

Mira saw the young dwarf drop his head in embarrassment so she sent him a soft smile across the table.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

There was an immediate objection throughout the room at his statement.

"Hey, who are you calling dim?" Mira heard one of them shout and she giggled into her teacup. There was a slam and the cups on the table rattled turning everyone's attention to the back of the room.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili proclaimed earning the crowds agreement. His brother quickly spoke up at his side to add on, "And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

Mira looked up to Gandalf who was seated slightly behind her. "You never told me about any dragons, Gandalf?" The disappointment in her voice was clear.

Shocked the discussion had now turned to him, Gandalf sputtered out, "Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I- -"

However the dwarves were quick to demand answers, "How many, then?"

"Uh, what?" Gandalf numbly replied to Dori's questioning.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!"

Gandalf coughed out a cloud of smoke, grumbling to himself quite perturbed. Mira hid a small smile. She knew he was avoiding the answer. If she had to guess, Gandalf did not have a number to share with the group. The dinning room burst into the chaos of shouting once again. It was so loud Mira could hardly hear herself think.

"_Shazara!_" There was immediate silence. Everyone in the room turned to focus on a now standing Thorin at the head of the table. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? _Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!_"

The dwarves all cheer in response to their leader's speech. Mira had to admit it was a very inspiring speech. It was amazing how he could hold the attention of the room so completely, strongly. However, the cheers were quickly cut short by Balin, "You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

Well, Mira thought, that quickly spoiled the mood.

"That, my dear Balin," Gandalf began from behind her, "is not entirely true."

Gandalf reached forward in front of Mira and with a twirled of his hand he produced a beautifully ornate iron key. Mira look on with child-like wonder and a giddy smile spreading across her face. She always loved it when Gandalf did magic for her as a child. She would follow him around for hours, more then likely dragging Bilbo along with her in the later years, begging him to 'do the magic' just one more time. Gandalf was always more then happy to indulge the young hobbit child.

It appeared Thorin was in just as much awe as Mira, as he stared at the key, "How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping," Gandalf explained, "It is yours now."

There was a hushed silence as everyone marveled at the key given to their leader until it was interrupted by Fili, "If there is a key, there must be a door."

Gandalf nodded in agreement. He reached forward and pointed to a spot on the map with his pipe. Mira leaned in to get a closer look. It didn't appear to be a very specific depiction of the mountain and the location of the door.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls," Gandalf revealed.

"There's another way in!"

Mira looked up at Kili's words. They were spoken with so much hope and excitement that Mira could not help but smile at him.

Gandalf leaned back against the wall and cleared his throat, "Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

At the end of his speech he looked down at Mira and gave her a wink. A sly smile worked its way to her face. Gandalf was trying to butter her up and she could tell.

It was not as if he had too, Mira was already convince to join this journey. All her life she had been told tales of the Took family adventures. Most prominently, she was told tales of her infamous aunt, Belladonna Took, and mother, Donnamira Took. Her mother had always told her that one day she would have stories of adventures herself and finally her turn had come. How could she pass it up? Everything about this was what she had dreamed of her whole life.

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori exclaimed in the back.

A smile started to spread across her face until she heard her cousin say, "A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." Oh dear, he had no idea did he?

"Not just an expert but an expert team. The dragon and mountain are far too much to face alone." Gandalf inputted placing a hand on the back of Mira's shoulder.

"And are you?" The redheaded dwarf across the table asked looking up to Bilbo.

"Am I what?" Bilbo replied very confused. Mira's shoulders slumped; here it comes she thought.

"He said they're experts! Hey hey!" One of the older dwarves shouted and many of the dwarves laughed. Mira took a sip of her tea to suppress her laughter.

Bilbo's face dropped and he staggered back from the table in sudden realization.

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life."

Mira snorted behind her cup of tea, "Yes you have."

Bilbo turned on her quickly, "That was you not me!"

She gave him a smug look, "That was us."

Before any further squabbling could occur Balin cut in, "I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. They're hardly burglar material."

Bilbo nodded gratefully in his direction. His cousin glared at him and swatted him in the stomach causing his innocent smile to fall off his face with a grunt. Mira was oddly offended. True, she didn't consider herself a burglar but that didn't mean she couldn't do the task. Mira considered herself to be very resourceful.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin spoke up for the first time since they sat down.

A roar of agreements went up.

"Hey!" Mira tried to protest but was drowned out over the growing arguments of the dwarves. She opened her mouth to argue more into the crowd but sensed a shift in the darkness behind her. The shadows all around the room seemed to grow darker. Mira froze with her mouth still open and looked up as Gandalf came to stand over her. "Enough!" Gandalf bellowed, "If I say they are burglars, then burglars they are."

Everyone in the room sat in awe and slight worry of the wizard. Thankfully for all Gandalf settled back into his normal self and the shadows withdrew.

The wizard sighed and explained himself, "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage."

"What about me, Gandalf?" Mira asked, looking up at him.

"I hardly think you'll have a problem my dear. You are uniquely different from all others." His attention quickly shifted the company's leader.

"You asked me to find the burglar of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins and Ms. Took. They are a team; they are at their greatest together. There's a lot more to them than appearances suggest, and they've got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, even themselves. You must trust me on this."

Thorin gave Gandalf a hard stare before nodding his consent, "Very well. We will do it your way.

Gandalf sat back with a smirk while Bilbo vehemently rejected the course of decisions. "Give him the contract," The leader ordered.

A thick bundle of paper was passed down the table and shoved into Bilbo's chest. The dwarves chattered to themselves believing they were finally on their way. Mira stood to examine the contract with her cousin.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin explained to them.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo asked alarmed.

"What?" Mira asked leaning over Bilbo trying to take the contract from him. They struggled between the two of them to read it at the same time.

While the cousins were occupied fighting over the contract in the atrium Thorin leaned towards Gandalf.

"I do not assent with bringing a dwarrowdam on such a quest. If she is to come I will have you vouch for her usefulness as well as her care."

"I hold all my faith in Mira's benefit to this company," Gandalf replied with a soft smile.

Thorin looked skeptical, "I cannot guarantee their safety."

"Understood."

"Nor will I be responsible for their fates," the dwarf said with more force.

Gandalf took in his words with unease, "Agreed."

Bilbo and Mira had seemed to come to a compromise and Bilbo read out the contract while Mira looked over at his side.

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any," He looked to Mira and nodded, "Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?"

Mira snatched the contact out of her cousin's hands as Bilbo looked incredulously up at the dwarves in the dinning room.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," The dwarf at the end of the table, Bofur as Mira recognized him, elaborated.

Mira looked over at them wide-eyed once she finished rereading the contract to confirm what Bilbo said.

Bilbo let out a strangled, "Huh," next to Mira. The words they said seeming to sink into her mind.

Bilbo bent over and tried to control his breathing in short bursts.

"You all right, laddie?" One of the dwarves asked but neither hobbit cared to note which.

"Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint."

Mira patted him on the back with a gentle, "There, There." But her gaze was still staring off in front of her at nothing.

"Think furnace with wings," Bofur continued.

Her attention was immediately turned back on Bofur. Eyes wide, she could feel the blood drain from her face.

"Air, I-I-I need air," Bilbo stuttered.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

"Poof?" Mira seemed to say to no one but herself. Bilbo glanced over at her appearing to have controlled himself. But once his eyes locked on his cousin's pale face a sound that sounded something like a strangled moan came from his throat and he looked back forward. "Nope," then he dropped to the ground. Mira didn't even flinch. Everyone stared at the cousins for a moment in complete silence until Mira looked down at Bilbo with the most confused expression on her face. "Bilbo? Why are you on the floor?"

Gandalf sighed and struggled out of his chair in the small room, "Ah, very helpful, Bofur."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you thought! What did you like? What didn't you like? Critiques! I do love them. <strong>

**See you next week!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I considered waiting to upload this until next week then just doing two chapters at a time. This is because I haven't gotten any writing done this week at all. But when I was babysitting last night I spewed out a ton of half asleep nonsense that is actually quite useful so I've got this chapter out today!**

**Big thanks to **Elendil123, KesseGirl1, Savage Kill, firefoxxe, Natalia0947, blushingpixie, kayfree, NoirDixMois, Vegas3, K.C.96, liliAnn Jackson, Camilla Langdon, elentiya314 **for favoriting and following! I am so happy every time I get an email about a new follower/favorite. I am also really surprised I have gotten as may as I have so far!**

**To my lovely reviewers, **Savage Kill, LazySmurf247, KesseGirl1, and Marina Oakenshield:

**So happy you liked the chapter! Like I said it was a dozy to get out. I hope you all like this next one just as much!**

**So on to more serious chapters (not quite as funny) In the next few chapters I'll be attempting to build up a bit more of Mira's character. This is just the start of it. This is the last chapter for a while that will follow so closely with the script from here on out you'll be getting a lot more of my straight writing (Maybe that is why it is taking me a little longer to get the chapters to work themselves out. So much to say so little space.) Well anyway…**

**Here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>An Unexpected Home<em>

-Chapter 6-

* * *

><p>Gandalf had helped Mira move Bilbo into his armchair in the parlor.<p>

Mira handed a cup of tea over to her cousin while fussing over him.

"I'll be all right," He shooed her away with his hand, "Let me just sit quietly for a moment."

Mira grabbed a cushion and settled herself on the floor next to Bilbo's chair near the fire.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long." Gandalf began to scold him, "Tell me; when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who always was running off in search of elves in the woods, who'd stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of The Shire."

"I've had this conversation with him already Gandalf. He wouldn't listen," Mira sighed giving the old wizard a discouraged look.

Gandalf puffed out smoke from his pipe trying to think of a way to make Bilbo see reason, "The world is not in your books and maps; it's out there."

Gandalf gestured towards the window with his pipe.

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins, of Bag End." Bilbo's voice was thick with emotion as he rebuked. Mira sighed and grabbed his wrist giving it a comforting squeeze.

"You are also a Took." Gandalf started and Mira smiled up at him while Bilbo dropped his head back in exasperation. "Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle, Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse?"

"Yes." Bilbo conceded with a small reluctant smile and it caused Mira burst out with a wide grin.

"Well he could. In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won, and the game of golf invented at the same time."

Mira giggled in delight, "Come now, Gandalf." She said while giving him a look that said she clearly didn't believe him.

"I do believe you made that up," Bilbo countered in a strained voice.

Gandalf smiled and sat down across from the two Hobbits, "Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back."

Mira smiled softly to herself. Imagine that, a story of her own.

"Can you promise that we will come back?" Mira looked up to her cousin when he spoke and caught his eye. He was gazing at her will a worried look.

"No. And if you do, you will not be the same." Bilbo looked away at Gandalf's word.

"That's what I thought."

"Please Bilbo!" Mira begged climbing up to her knees. She grasped onto his arm and gave him her most pleading look. "I really want to do this, Bilbo. But I won't go without you. I won't leave you behind. Please."

Bilbo gazed down at her sadly while patting her hands.

"Sorry, I can't sign this." He stood up from his seat letting Mira's hands fall, "You've got the wrong Hobbit."

Then he left the room. Mira remained frozen where she was as he walked away.

"I am sorry, my dear Mira." Gandalf said as he reached over to put a hand on her shoulder.

Mira turned her head to him and looked up with tears in her eyes, "It's not fair." She stated desperately trying to keep her voice from cracking. She succeeded with much effort and quickly took off down the hall after Bilbo, shouting his name after him as the dwarves looked on.

"Bilbo come back here!" she hissed as she came around the corner. "Stop being so selfish. This isn't just about you." She grabbed his arm and pulled him back around to face her.

Bilbo harshly shoved her hand away, "You're right it isn't just about me. It is about us. I will not put both of our lives in danger."

"Danger?," Mira laughed without humor, "Bilbo we will be with 13 dwarves. How much danger could we possibly be put in?"

"They are going to face a dragon!" Bilbo yelled back while trying to keep their voices away from the others.

"Bilbo this is all I've ever wanted in life. And it's not just about the adventure. They are dwarves! They could teach me about my family."

Bilbo stood up straight and swallowed thickly, "I thought I was your family." There was so much hurt in that phrase that Mira doubled back.

"You are, Bilbo. You… You know what I mean. But this could be my only chance!" she said fiercely.

"Well if they mean so much to you then why don't you go with them on your own."

"Maybe I _will _go without you then! I don't need you holding me back anymore." She whispered with as much menace as she could.

Bilbo pushed away from her and stomped off into his room slamming the door in her face.

* * *

><p>Thorin and Balin watched as the hobbit retreated down the hall with the dwarrowdam on his heels.<p>

"It appears we have lost our burglars," Balin relented sadly, "Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers; hardly the stuff of legend."

"There are a few warriors amongst us," Thorin persuaded with a knowing smirk.

"Old warriors," the older dwarf argued.

"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

Balin sighed at Thorin's assertion. He was proud and confident in his quest to take back The Mountain but Balin also remember another who had felt the same and did not succeed.

"You don't have to do this," He tried to persuade his King, "You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

Thorin stared at Balin for a moment considering his words but the sound of a slamming door in the distance brought him back to reason.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me," Thorin explained revealing the key to Balin, "They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me."

Balin sighed and nodded his assent, "Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done. We might just be able to convince the lass to come with us yet."

Thorin sent a severe look to his friend, "I agreed with Gandalf for a team. I will not have a woman in the company. Alone she will be nothing but a hindrance to us."

Little did Thorin know, Mira was just beyond the corner and heard every word.

* * *

><p><strong>So whatcha thinkin'? Again I'll answer any and all questions! Please let me hear you in the reviews below!<strong>

**Til next week!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! How is it going? It is far too cold where I am. I want to wish everyone a happy Valentine's Day! So much chocolate! Unfortunately this is not a very happy chapter. But it does have quite a bit of familial love. Again I don't have too much of a chapter 8. My updates might be a bit slower for the next two weeks. I'm working on Macbeth with the Michigan State theatre department so until that is done I will be very busy. I'm currently updating this on a 5 minute break. You can look up online the schedule if your interested. I won't have much writing time.**

**Big thanks and lots of chocolate to **VampireSiren, CirceanPoison, jazica, graciegirl000, Angel030593, and BlueEyedDreamer97 **for following/favoriting me!**

**Reviews:**

LazySmurf247: **Hey! So glad your still liking these little chapters coming out!**

Animexchick: **I know. It hurts me to hurt her. And you are absolutely correct Mira is very protective of her family. But she is also not unshakable. She's venerable too and feels sadness and anger even if she doesn't want everyone to see. She is still just a young girl.**

**This chapter is all about Mira so I'll really appreciate feedback from all of you in the reviews. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>An Unexpected Home<em>

-Chapter 7-

* * *

><p>Mira slid down the wall just around the corner from where she had heard Thorin and Balin speaking. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and desperately tried to force the tears away. It was all just so unfair. It always was. This chance was all so much more then she had ever dreamt of and it was slipping through her fingers so quickly.<p>

How had it all come to this? The evening had started out so wonderfully. Now all her smiles had turned to tears.

She had finally, properly, met a real dwarf, more than one, and it was better then she had ever imagined. All her life she had wondered what her father's kin were like having only stories her mother told her to guide her imagination. Now she had someone real and close to base all her imaginings on but more then that they brought an offer she had waited for years to come.

She had grown up on her mother's stories of bravery and friendship and the perilous adventures partaken out of honor and loyalty. She wanted to experience those things her mother and aunt had, and to be truthful, most of her Took family. She wanted to have stories of her own one day and everyone always said the same thing: "One day your turn will come". Now that it had she had gone a ruined it by pushing away the only person that mattered anymore.

Bilbo was the only family she had left and she had said such awful things to him. But what she said to Bilbo was true. It wasn't about the adventure, not really. It was about what the adventure meant and what it would bring.

She was not so ignorant as she led her family to believe. She knew she was an outcast in The Shire. She knew that there was no one else like her and her differences made others uncomfortable. It never mattered to her before but as time moved on in The Shire, Mira felt stagnant.

Things had changed so much in the last few decades and she still felt stuck in the past. Mira felt she was drowning in the face of time and change. She didn't belong anymore. If she was normal like everyone else she would be starting to gray and have grandchildren by now. Instead she still felt like a child at times. Still just figuring the world out. But where could she possibly go. She had never known anywhere but The Shire. She felt trapped and her only chance out seemed to be fading out of reach as much as her future in The Shire.

Mira wiped the back of her hand across her eyes to get rid of the never-ending stream of tears. That is when she heard it, the low sound of humming coming from the other room. She sat quietly as she began to hear words form out of the low melody. There was something haunting and heartbreaking about the song. It was as if she was feeling the same longing and pain as them. Then Mira supposed she was. She was longing for a place to belong nearly as much as they were. She closed her eyes and let the enchanting melody envelope her and paint the picture of their words in her mind.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long-forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

**…**

When the music faded away Mira wiped away the tear tracks from her cheeks and stood. She despondently stepped into the entryway to the parlor. She looked up at each of the dwarves.

"I'm sorry. It does not look like my cousin and I will be joining you on your quest. I wish I could help but I will not leave my family behind."

Her eyes lock with the young brothers on the other side on the room. They looked at her sadly but said nothing. She tried to smile softly at them to cheer them up but she couldn't hold it long enough.

She swallowed thickly and continued, "There are two spare rooms any of you can use for the night. They are both just down the hallway on the right. If there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask. Good night and good luck."

With a deep breath she turned and headed down the hallway to Bilbo's room. When she got there, she walked right in without knocking. Once the door was shut she looked to Bilbo sitting on the edge of his bed with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she started. "I didn't mean what I said. I was just upset."

She crawled up on his bed next to him and wrapped her arms around his chest and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You are my family Bilbo. You're all the family I'll ever need. I would never leave you behind."

By this point Mira was fully crying again and Bilbo hugged her back. He shushed her while brushing back her tangled hair.

"I'm sorry too, Mira. I know how important this was to you. I know you've had so many questions for so long. But I just can't do this. I can't. It's too dangerous and it is my job to protect you. I can't lose you Mira. You're the only family I have left."

Mira giggled at his words. "I'm pretty sure I'm the one usually protecting you."

Bilbo smiled and held her closer. He laid down on the bed and let Mira curl into his side.

"I promise you. I'll take you on an adventure myself soon. A safer one." Bilbo promised.

Mira sniffled, the last of her tears drying up, "It's so much more then that Bilbo. I have to get out of here. I have to get out of The Shire. I can't bare being stuck in Hobbiton much longer."

"What do you mean? You want to leave The Shire? For good?"

"No! I mean- I don't know Bilbo. I don't feel like I belong here anymore. I'm 69 years old and what have I done with my life? I feel like if I don't leave I'll waste away here forever. I don't fit in. Everyone can see that. It didn't matter when I was younger but now…"

"Oh Mira." Bilbo sighed. The tears had started again. He didn't want to see her like this. She was as good as a sister to him in all but blood. He did not want her to feel this way.

They had grown up together. Of course he had seen the differences. She aged much slower then a normal hobbit. For most of his childhood she had been the older one but as soon as he reached his tweens it suddenly seemed as if he was the older one. She was always taller then your average hobbit, standing nearly half a head taller then Bilbo himself. Her feet weren't as large or as tough as everyone else's. On long journeys she had to wear boots to protect her feet. She owned the only pair of shoes in Hobbiton.

Aunt Donna had given all sorts of excuses for her daughter's un-hobbit like qualities but it was no secret in The Shire about Mira's father's heritage. It had been quite the scandal before Mira was born. No hobbit in The Shire had ever married a dwarf before let alone had a child with one. It got worse after she was born and her father disappeared.

There were all sorts of horrible rumors spread. Only the immediate family knew the truth. That he had died. Mira therefore had always been a bit of an outcast.

She chose to stay close to her Took side of the family as much as possible. But after her mother died Mira chose to live with the closest relative she had, Belladonna Took, Bilbo's mother.

It only became too obvious after that how different she was. Far from a respectable hobbit of her age, she was too Took-ish. Belladonna had always encouraged Mira to be who she was but the whispers around Hobbiton were difficult to ignore.

Bilbo realized Mira really had been stuck here. He wanted her to always be happy. To have a full and wonderful life but she couldn't do that here. Hobbiton would never accept her enough to have a life like that.

Bilbo Baggins had just taken away her chance at finding a life where she could fit in. And he felt horrible for it.

He promised himself he would make it up to her somehow as he watched her breathing slow as she fell asleep at his side.

He would help his sister find the place she belonged. He didn't know if that was with dwarves or not but he would take her to the Blue Mountains himself if it made her happy. And with that last thought he drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Next chapter the adventure begins! Whenever that may come. Reviews really do help motivate me! So let me know what you think!<strong>

**See you soon,**


End file.
